I Miss You, Mom
by LadyLady1994
Summary: Charissa visits her mother, and talks to her. Angsty. Warning: You may need tissues if you are really sensitive like me.


Summary: Charissa remembers her parents. Angsty. Teen years Charissa. 15 years old. Please review. Oh, and warning, I cried like a baby while wrting this, honest to God. You might want to keep a box of tissues handy.

* * *

**I Miss You, Mom**

It was raining, that day. Lightening flashed overhead and thunder crashed, but still she made her way through the marshy grounds of the cemetery, her black shoes coated in mud. The edges of her robes were brown, caked with dirt and her form was completely drenched. The roses in her hands, red tipped with black, were wilting under the harsh gale. Charissa stopped at a grave stone, and bent down in front of it.

Gently she reached out with a black gloved hand, and ran her hand over the carved letters. Smiling sadly, she placed the roses on the ground, her hair falling lank, and wet around her face, sticking to her pale skin. Her eyes were empty, and black, as she looked at the name. _Cassandra Terriana Hallows._

"Hello, mother," she said, her voice no match for the harsh winds that whipped at her. Charissa smiled. " How are you? I'm doing great! I got nine outstandings on my O.W.L's. Isn't that great? I wish you could have seen the look on grandmothers face. You would have laughed your head off..."

Charissa bit her lip, and shivered, wrapping her arms around her. "I miss you... I really do... I know I didn't come see you last year. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to not visit. But you'll be so proud of me. I found Miona. Well... not Miona exactly. She thinks she's called Hermione Granger now. It's quite funny, really. She looks just like Grandmother actually. Grandmother sends her love, but she's old, so she couldn't come. Grandfather is ill so he couldn't brave the weather to come either."

"I've being doign exactly what you taught me, mother. Keeping everything in check, making sure grandmother and grandfather are happy. They really are, I think. I didn't cry once in front of them. I didn't want to upset them. You always said that I shouldn't cry in front of them," Charissa said softly, sniffing. She wiped her nose, and smiled, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"I really miss you, mum. I wish you were here, you know. Coming home with me. I can't believe its been four years. It feels like so much longer... I don't want to... When are you coming home, mom? When are you coming back? Haven't you been gone long enough now?" Charissa sobbed, wiping her eyes.

"I know I'm being silly. You'd tell me yourself if you could. And then Daddy would come and pick up, calling me his little girl, and never let me go."

You couldn't tell what was rain, or tears, as her eyes flooded, and she choked on her breath.

"How is Daddy? Is he alright? Will you tell him I'm sorry for not visiting him, please? Grandmother won't let me go to the Manor to visit him. She says it's dangerous there," Charissa stuttered. "But really, where is safe? Right? I mean... Voldemort is back now. But you probably know that cause you know everything."

"What's heaven like? i know I ask all the time time, but I think I'll ask again, for old time sake. I bet it's awesome. Especially since your there," Charissa sniffed, her bottom lip trembling.

"Why can't you come home? I need you. I can't do this anymore! It's too hard! I'm losing everyone! Why can't you fix it, mommy? You always fixed everything! Why can't you fix this?" Charissa cried, and she gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "Why can't you come back with me? It's not fair! Just come home! Please!"

Charissa wailed, and bent over clutching the earth, the rain falling like a bucket over her sodden, broken form. "I need you... I miss you..." she whispered, before laughing.

"Merlin... I'm so sorry, mom. I don't know what came over me, you know," she sniffed, smiling at the grave, tears still in her eyes. "I have to go soon, mom. I don't want to, but I have to. If I stay out here too long I might get sick, and then who will run the Hallows Empire?"

She stood, her clothes heavy, and her eyes sad, and lost. "I miss you, mom. And I know you miss me too. But don't worry. I'll be back again soon. Promise. Until then, give Daddy my love, will you? I don't want him to think I have forgotten him."

She gently placed a hand on top of the grave stone, and bit her trembling bottom lip. "I'll be fine, mom. There is no need for you to panic. You watch me. I'm going to survive this war, and I'll see you on the other side."

Charissa took a deep breath, and started to walk away, before turning back, and rushing to the headstone, wrapping her arms around the slick marble. "I love you, mommy... don't ever forget that. Ever."

She finally let go, choking silent sobs of agony back, before blowing a kiss to the sky. "I love you, mom. And I miss you loads," she whispered to the thunder that crashed overhead, and she walked away, wiping her eyes.


End file.
